


What Happens In Middle Earth

by KingOfBling



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfBling/pseuds/KingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily falls asleep with her head lying on an university essay and a cup of coffee in her hand, yet she wakes up in Middle Earth. As she joins Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas on their journey she has to work out how to learn the ways of this world, as she falls for a certain blonde haired elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, any feedback/support/constructive criticism is much appreciated! x

_ Brilliant, another pile of essays to get through in one night.  _ Lily took a long swig of coffee and placed the mug back on the desk. As she began trawling through the first assignment, her vision began to blur and swim before her.  _ I have got to stop leaving everything to the last minute.  _ She tried to focus but her surroundings continued to shimmer and swirl around her and a moment later she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she dead?" A gruff, heavily accented voice asked.

"No, she's not dead." A deep, richer voice replied, this one sounded closer.

"Her heartbeat quickens, she is waking up." A low but gentle voice told them. Lily's eyes slowly opened, she narrowed them against the bright sunlight. Eventually she looked up, there were three people crowded around her: a rugged man kneeling next to her looking incredibly serious, a ginger dwarf who looked at her like she was a harbinger of doom and a slender, tall man who looked over her with a mildly curious expression.

"Hello." She greeted awkwardly as she continued to lie on the floor. They looked like they were going to a Renaissance Fare, why were they dressed so weirdly? [Lily](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_Wr8-kBRJ-JE/R-kvVRKk4wI/AAAAAAAAA_Q/xHOcppxd2uo/s320/lucy2.jpg) looked down at herself and realised she was dressed in a similar fashion, wearing dark brown trousers, supple brown leather boots and a rough green tunic.

"How did you come to be here?" The rougher man interrupted her thoughts. Umm, she couldn't exactly answer that, seeing as she didn't know where she was or why she was here. She was still pretty sure it was just a really vivid dream.

"I was travelling and I collapsed?" Well it was a half truth.

"Travelling?" The pretty, slim man sounded unconvinced. Lily nodded, feeling defensive, even though it was a total lie.

"Travelling from where?" The dark-haired man next to her asked patiently.

"England." She stated, they all frowned and looked at each other to see if anyone knew what she was talking about. Surely they knew what England was? It wasn't the bloody dark ages. Or was it? Lily had sat up and looked around frantically, it looked remarkably like the highlands of Scotland. Had she time travelled? She hurriedly got to her feet.

"So where am I?" Her voice rose a few octaves like it always did when she panicked.

"The Gap of Rohan." The others all looked at each other, clearly wondering if she was mental.

"Rohan?" She laughed. "Middle Earth?" She clarified, the rugged man nodded and Lily burst out laughing. Part of her hoped she would laugh herself out of this coma or whatever it was but she didn't and the three guys looked terrified. Lily stopped laughing.

"I'm not insane." She told them seriously, they seemed shockingly unconvinced. "I'm just very tired and incredibly lost." She tried to make her case as sincerely as possible. The two men, wait one of them had pointy ears, the man and the elf nodded but the dwarf still glowered at her. She'd seen the Lord of the Rings movies, albeit a while ago, but she now realised who these three guys were. Aragorn was very good looking, Legolas was even better and Gimli...well if you're into that sort of thing.  _ Why am I thinking about how attractive they are, I'm stuck in bloody Middle Earth for God sake! _

"I'm Aragorn and these are my companions Legolas and Gimli." He had a very velvety, rich voice. It was instantly comforting which Lily was thankful for, she could use some comfort right now.

"Lily." She extended her hand for them to shake but they all looked a little confused. Legolas tentatively took it and kissed it lightly. She instantly pulled away, feeling her face flush rapidly, so women and men shaking hands was not a thing here.

"So," She began awkwardly, "Where are you guys headed?". All she could think about was Legolas kissing her hand. It was awkward and slightly embarrasing, however a part of her wanted him to do it again.

"Well-" Aragorn began.

"No!" The dwarf growled. "How do we know she's to be trusted?", they all eyed her appraisingly.

"She presents no obvious danger." Legolas offered, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm unarmed, unaccompanied and in a foreign land, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going, where is my advantage?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly. She made eye contact with Legolas who seemed to be suppressing an amused smile. Gimli grunted, she took that as an agreement with her statement. 

"We go to look for our friends," Aragorn explained. "They were taken." He looked out over the mountainous terrain. Oh yeah, Lily remembered this bit, two hobbits were taken to Isengard. She started humming the tune of Taking the Hobbits to Isengard when she realised the three guys were eyeing her dubiously.

"We should move, we're losing time." Blondie told Aragorn, he nodded in response.

"So which we way are we going?" Lily asked, "I can come right?". She really hoped they wouldn't say no because then she would have to follow them and that would be weird for everyone.

"Yes, for now at least." Aragorn conceded and began sprinting away, Gimli followed suit. Legolas seemed to be waiting for her, what a gentleman. Lily began running and Legolas kept pace with her even though she could tell he was going much slower than he would of liked.  _ Oh god, I wish I went to the gym more...well at all actually. _

"You say you are from a far away realm," Legolas said conversationally “But you’re an elf”. Now Lily looked at him like he was mad. 

“I’m not an-” She touched her ear, it was pointed. “Right, okay I am an elf.” She panted. Running and talking was nearly impossible. They ran for what seemed like hours, she had forgot how much activity there was in these films. Eventually the group paused as Legolas stopped to listen. Lily thought about being helpful but decided to flop unceremoniously onto the ground instead. After a moment she could hear the galloping of hooves, she looked past the three guys and saw a herd of riders approaching, she scrambled to her feet and prayed she wasn't about to die. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  


 


	2. Tagging Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and support is always appreciated. x

“What news from the mark?” Aragorn called and within a moment the three guys were encircled by the riders. It all seemed incredibly tense and she wondered if she should intervene but really, how could she help in this situation? So she continued to sit on the ground until eventually the horsemen rode off into the distance. Aragorn approached her holding a horse, as did Legolas and Gimli, well that was a score.

“What happened?” Lily asked.

“It seems Theoden, King of Rohan has fallen into shadow.” Aragorn looked pretty much suicidal. “But more than that our friends have likely been slain.” He looked furious with himself for a moment then he sprinted off towards a billowing tower of smoke and Gimli followed. Legolas passed the reigns to Lily lingering on her hand for a moment too long, her heartbeat quickened and she knew he could hear it. He look at her for a fleeting moment before sprinted off after his companions.

As Lily made her way towards the smoking wreckage of an orc raid, Aragorn led out a scream of rage which seemed to echo endlessly around the valley. Lily tried to remember how the hobbits died, she just couldn’t recall it. Legolas put a comforting hand on Aragorn’s shoulder and the three guys stood solemnly around the smoking wreckage. They stayed like that for a while until suddenly Aragorn seemed to pick up a trail. Lily walked closer just as the guys neared the edge of the forest. 

“Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?” Gimli asked disbelievingly. 

“They’re alive?” Lily said enthusiastically. “That’s brilliant” She continued, they looked seriously sombre considering they’d just found out their ‘dead’ friends were alive. “Isn’t it?” She asked slightly confused. Aragorn looked preoccupied, Gimli was stubbornly ignoring her but Legolas turned to face her.

“We’ll find out.” He said solemnly as Aragorn ran into the forest, Gimli and Legolas swiftly ran after him. 

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll take the horses.” Lily said sarcastically as she lead the horses into Fangorn, she hoped their friends were alive and for some reason, she felt they were. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Orc blood.” Gimli spat as Lily finally caught up to them.

“These are strange tracks.” Aragorn examined the soil closely. Gimli started to look a bit edgy, the horses bristled slightly, this forest did have a strange vibe.

“The air is so close in here.” Gimli said bitingly. Legolas began looking around, as if he was listening to or feeling the forest. 

“This forest is old, very old.” Legolas commented. “Full of memory...and anger”, well that was not at all reassuring. Suddenly the trees started to groan, Lily was suddenly glad she was sandwiched between two horses. “The trees are speaking to each other.” Legolas told them.

“Of course they bloody are.” Lily said, what the hell was this place? Gimli seemed to be just as freaked out, as he was waving his axe around menacingly. 

“Gimli,” Aragorn hissed, “Lower your axe”. Gimli lowered his axe and held his hands up in surrender. 

“Aragorn, something is out there!” Legolas whispered urgently as he ran off into the trees.

“Legolas!” Lily whispered, Aragorn gestured for her and Gimli to follow. Aragorn stood behind the elf trying to see what he saw. 

“What do you see?” Aragorn asked his friend quietly, Legolas narrowed his eyes.

“ The White Wizard approaches.” Legolas whispered. Lily tried to remember who the white wizard was.  _ Oh I think I remember that guy, Gandhi? No of course it wasn’t Gandhi.  _

“Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us.” Aragorn told the company. He readied his sword, Gimli gripped his axe and Legolas prepared an arrow. Lily was very aware that she had no defensive weapon. 

“Get behind me.” Legolas turned and whispered to her, she couldn’t exactly ‘get behind him’ holding two horses but she tried. They launched an attack but Legolas’ arrow was deflected, Gimli’s axe clammered to the ground and Aragorn’s sword grew red hot in his hand and clattered to the forest floor. The four of them had to shield their eyes from the blinding light the wizard emitted. 

The wizard posed a few riddles before Aragorn got exasperated. “Who are you? Show yourself!” He demanded, the light dimmed and there before them stood Gandalf. “It cannot be.” He whispered astounded. Gimli and Legolas bowed before him. Lily stood there in a state of slight confusion, trying to understand Gandalf's monologue about his battle for life and eventual rebirth. 

“And who is this?” Gandalf asked Aragorn, as he inclined his head towards Lily. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut in.

“I’m just tagging along.” She told him honestly, Gandalf looked at her, slightly amused. 

“You’re ‘tagging along’?” He repeated, looking at Aragorn for confirmation. 

“She’s from another realm, she's no threat...we hardly could have left her in the wilderness.” Aragorn explained quietly. Lily was looking aimlessly at the forest around her as if to prove his point. 

“Well come along,” Gandalf commanded as he led them out of the forest into the daylight. “One stage of the journey is over, another begins,” He told them “We must travel to Edoras with all speed”. Aragorn took one of the horses off of Lily, Legolas took the other, looking at her briefly before he looked out over the horizon. 

“ Edoras? That is no short distance!” Gimli said disgruntled, how the hell were five of them suppose to get to Edoras on two horses?  _ Oh god, they’re going to leave me behind _ . 

“We hear of trouble in Rohan, it goes ill with the king.” Aragorn told the wizard solemnly. Gimli voiced his annoyance that they were just leaving the two hobbits in the forest now they’d found Gandalf, which Lily completely agreed with. 

“Merry and Pippin are quite safe,” Gandalf told him. “In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.” He finished.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Lily said to herself, Legolas gave her reassuring smile which made her stomach flutter. Gandalf whistled and a white horse began galloping towards them over the plains. 

“That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.” Legolas commented reverently, Lily nodded knowingly even though she had no idea what the Mearas was. 

“Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses...and has been my friend through many 

dangers.” Gandalf said softly as he stroked the horse's neck before mounting. Aragorn got on his horse and pulled Gimli up behind him. Legolas came up to Lily looking slightly bashful. He held her by the waist and eased her up onto the horse, then he swiftly got up and sat in front of her. 

“Hold on to me” Legolas commanded as the company set off, riding fast across the plains. Lily wove her hands round his waist, he felt incredibly athletic and muscular. She told herself to get a grip, she was definitely not going to start crushing on blondie. 

After a while she kept nearly falling asleep but stopped herself just before she did. “You can go to sleep, I will not let you fall.” Legolas told her softly. Lily smiled to herself but she felt a little guilty, she barely knew the guy after all. However, she did really want to sleep right now.

“ Are you sure?” She checked, he nodded his head. She laid her head against his cloaked back and began to fall asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 


	3. Off To Edoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback/Support is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy. x

“War is coming, Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall.” Gandalf’s low voice muttered. Lily rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, she noted the glow and crackle of the fire and the four shapes sitting around it. She got up and went to sit on the ground next to fire, it got incredibly cold out on the plains at night. Everyone apart from Gimli smiled at her but even he gave her a grunt which she assumed was a greeting. She went and sat next to Legolas whilst Gandalf and Aragorn continued their hushed conversation. 

“It seems I have chosen a very bad time to come to Middle Earth.” Lily looked up at Legolas, his face looked unbelievably handsome when it was lit by the glow of the fire. 

“Yes I suppose so, the realm is divided.” He commented, looking straight into the blazing fire. 

“There will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right.” Lily replied, this seemed like an acceptable time to quote Harry Potter. 

“That’s very insightful.” Legolas looked at her in a surprised way. Rude. 

“It’s not mine.” She smiled “It’s Dumbledore” Lily shrugged.

“Dumbledore?” Legolas repeated. 

“He’s a wizard.” Lily waved her hand dismissively. 

“You know a wizard?” Legolas asked, slightly taken aback. 

“Err...sure.” Lily grinned. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

“I feel like you are laughing at me.” He accused but he was smiling a little. 

“Me?” She said affronted, holding her hand to her chest. “Of course not!” Lily broke down into laughter and Legolas began laughing lightly as well, they looked at each and started laughing again. The rest of the company looked at them curiously; Legolas quickly sobered up but it look Lily a moment longer. 

“We should set off, if we want to make it to Edoras in good time.” Gandalf told them as he got to his feet, picked up his staff and walked up to Shadowfax. Gimli and Aragorn went back over to their horse. Legolas sprang to his feet and walked over to the horse.

“Are you coming...liar?” He called back to her, she grinned as she ran over to him.

“Did you just call me a liar?” She asked trying not to laugh. He shrugged non-committally. Legolas helped her onto the horse, jumped up himself and the company set off again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the horses stopped on the brow of a hill that overlooked the city of Edoras. 

“Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, there dwells Théoden, King of Rohan.” Gandalf said like he was narrating a very depressing nature documentary. When the company rode into the rustic city the people looked at them like they were the devil himself. What was with these people?

“You’ll find more cheer in a graveyard.” Gimli commented, Lily laughed and he looked at her approvingly. _Note to self, laugh at Gimli's jokes._

“So,” Lily whispered into Legolas’ ear, he jolted slightly as he had almost forgotten she was there. “We’re going to try and do this even though the King is under the control of some dodgy wizard?” She asked, not quite sure how they were going to pull that off. 

“Yes.” Legolas replied calmly, Lily tried to the suppress the part of her that was freaking out. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to the steps and dismounted, Gandalf lent heavily on this staff as they got outside the hall. A series of guards stopped them, one of them came forwards.

“I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame.” He told the company. “By order of Gríma Wormtongue,” He clarified, Gandalf nodded to his companions to surrender their weapons. Legolas handed over his bow and arrows, as well as his long knives, Aragorn surrendered his sword and a dagger, Gimli grudgingly gave them his axe and a knife. They looked at Lily expectantly.

“I don’t have a weapon,” She told them. “Unless you count my winning charm.” Everyone looked at her like she was a complete idiot. “I’ll be quiet.” She whispered awkwardly, Gandalf nodded at that statement. 

“Your staff.” The main guard said to Gandalf. 

“You would not part an old man from his walking stick.” Gandalf said innocently, that sneaky bastard. The guards allowed them to enter the hall but made a loose, threatening circle around them. A few terse words passed between Theoden, Gandalf and Wormtongue. 

“ I told you to take the wizard’s staff.” Wormtongue snapped arrogantly, the circle of guards closed in around them. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn began fighting to keep them away from Gandalf.  _ Wow Legolas is sexy when he’s fighting. _ Then a guard grabbed Lily from behind, she tried to remember that scene from Miss. Congeniality where Gracie teaches self defence. SING! Solar plexus, instep, nose and groin. Lily followed the pattern and the guard collapsed to the floor. Another one came towards her, she pushed the palm of her hand against his nose and heard a crunch. Her assailant held his nose in agony, he took a swing for her which she ducked. Then Legolas swung a clean punch that knocked him to the floor.

“I had him.” Lily told him. 

“I know.” Legolas gave her a quick sidewards glance. 

“But thank you.” She smiled, he inclined his head and they went to join Gandalf, who now seemed to be healing the King. 

“Gandalf?” The younger man now seated on the throne was almost unrecognisable. 

“Breathe the free air again, my friend.” Gandalf smiled benignly.

“Dark have been my dreams of late.” He told Gandalf as he looked at his shaking hands. Gandalf passed him his sword, Theoden spotted the treacherous Wormtongue and drove him from the hall wielding his sword and yelling threats, Aragorn and Gandalf quickly followed.

“Will we be staying?” She asked Legolas quietly, he nodded in confirmation. Lily went off to find a servant who could help her find a bed, she was exhausted, not that she would ever tell the others that. Eventually she came across a young serving girl who was carrying a stack of linen.

“Excuse me,” Lily called, the girl came over and smiled gently. “I am staying here as a guest of King Theoden, I was wondering if it would be possible to be given a room?” Lily asked politely, the girl smiled and gestured for her to follow her. She opened the door to a comfortable and cosy room, it may as well have been heaven.

“I will have a bath drawn for you.” The girl said, obviously Lily didn’t look in the best state. Lily was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She slumped onto the end of the bed and decided to take a quick nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  


 


	4. Archery

_** A/N: Thanks for all your lovely feedback, constructive criticism and support, I really appreciate it.  ** _

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

 When Lily woke up there was a steaming bath waiting. She climbed out of her dirty trousers and tunic, disregarded them on the floor and began to soak in the warm water. She scrubbed her body and washed her hair, then laid in the water trying to ease her knotted and sore muscles and clear her mind. That process was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Oh brilliant.” Lily said to herself. Getting out of the bath, she wrapped the drying sheet around herself and shuffled to the door. She opened it to see Legolas standing there, he looked down and saw her state of undress and quickly looked away. 

“Is this an inconvenient time?” Legolas coughed awkwardly, Lily realised this probably wasn’t the usual social practice in Middle Earth. 

“Nope.” Lily smiled to herself at how uncomfortable this made Legolas. 

“I just wanted to say that dinner will be served quite late tonight-” Legolas was talking quite intently to the wall of the hallway. 

“Legolas.” Lily cut him off.

“Yes, Lady Lily” He replied hesitantly.

“You can look at me, I’m...decent.” She laughed gently, Legolas turned around apprehensively. He met her eyes and seemed a little flustered, obviously he wasn’t used to being around semi-nude women. 

“Dinner will be served late tonight and seeing as you said your only weapon is your...charm,” His mouth quirked into a smile. Obviously he didn’t think her charm was anything to worry about. “I thought you might want to learn how to use an actual weapon.” Legolas told her, that sounded pretty cool and very useful. 

“Brilliant!” Lily grinned, giving Legolas the thumbs up, her sheet began to slip but she caught it just in time.

“I’m going to go.” Legolas said looking away and trying not to laugh. 

“Yep.” Lily replied, flushing bright red. Great, she barely knew him and had already nearly flashed him. 

“Meet me outside when you’re ready.” He called back as he walked off down the corridor. She shut the door and took a deep few breaths, it was like a freaking sauna in here. The maid had kindly laid out some clean clothes. It was a purpled coloured crushed velvet dress with a gold band under the bust, it looked a bit Halloween but hey, beggars cannot be choosers. Lily slipped it on and laced up the back, man she missed jumpers. She quickly braided her hair to the side, pulled her boots on and went out to meet Legolas. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got to the stone steps outside the hall she wasn’t sure Legolas was there, eventually she saw him standing at the very edge of the building looking out thoughtfully into the distance. 

“You’re looking very sombre.” Lily lightly told him as she stood next to him, he snapped out of his reverie and looked at her. His eyes widened as saw her.

“You look-”.

“Ridiculous?” She laughed.

“Wonderful.” He finished, Lily smiled brightly up at him.

“Well thanks.” Lily replied, slightly embarrassed. She knew she’d be mortified when Legolas saw her archery skills, or lack of. They began walking out into the fields, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon but there was no lack of light.

“So what did you do back in your realm?” He asked lightly. Lily hadn’t thought much about home, this place had been pretty intense so far. Intense but she wasn’t sure she’d want to go back yet, even if she could. 

“Well I wasn’t an archer, you can be sure of that.” She told him, he smiled softly. “I was a…” How do you say university student in Middle Earth terms? “A scholar.” She offered.

“What was your field of study?” He asked her, it felt very natural talking to Legolas. She was beginning to feel very comfortable...no, more than that actually. “Lily?” He asked, she realised she’d just been mindlessly staring at him.

“Oh…” She snapped back to reality. “I studied Astronomy.” Lily thought she should probably take the opportunity to do some studying here, she’d already noticed they had completely different constellations. 

“Stars?” He inquired, well it was a bit more than just stars.

“Amongst other things”. Lily replied, Legolas came to a stop and looked around the empty field. Lily paused and watched him, he was so sure and focused that it was calming just to look at him. 

“This will do.” He told her as he took his bow from his back and laid it on the grass. He approached Lily holding a piece of leather. “Hold out your arm, Lady Lily.” She held her right arm out and Legolas tied an arm bracer onto her, his hands deftly lacing it up. He walked back over to retrieve his bow and she followed suit. Legolas knocked an arrow in the bow and passed it to Lily, it was light but she still felt clumsy holding it and trying to keep the arrow from falling off. 

“Turn to the side.” Legolas softly coached. “Feet shoulder width apart, square the shoulders and relax.” What does squaring the shoulders even mean? Legolas held her upper arms and turned her slightly. “Good,” He added reassuringly. “Now hook your hand around the arrow, like this” He enveloped her hand in his and moved it so she was ‘hooking’ the arrow. She tried to focus on what he was saying instead of what he was doing. “Now, bow to shoulder height,” She brought the bow up, “No, keep that arm at shoulder height,” He gently pushed her elbow down. “Draw the bow straight back in a line to hold it.” He told her. “Anchor it and keep a straight line.” She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. “You’re aiming for the white mark on that tree straight ahead.” She found said tree, bloody hell that was a bit hard for a first try. “Find your sight” He commented “And release when you’re ready”. Right, this was going to be embarrassing. Straight line, find the sight, release. “Whenever you’re ready.” Legolas said again, that obviously meant hurry up. Lily drew a breath and let her fingers go from the string, the arrow whistled off, missing the tree as much as physically possible. “It was a good first effort.” He told her reassuringly, she looked at him through narrowed eyes and he chuckled. 

“Can you do some shooting?” She really wanted to see his skills in action. “Come on, I know you want to show off.” Lily grinned widely at him.

“I do _not_ want to show off.” He replied looking down at her, smiling slightly. 

“Could you hit that tree?” She pointed to a tree about 800 yards away, Legolas gave a slight shrug. “You can, can’t you?” She said excitedly, he didn’t reply. “If you hit it, I will try and hit it.” She offered.

“You will try and hit it?” He clarified trying not to laugh at her, Lily nodded. “As you wish”, Legolas nocked an arrow, drew the bow up and released the arrow. It soared through the air before hitting the very centre of the target tree. Lily wasn’t gonna lie, she was a little turned on. Legolas quirked his eyebrow up. 

“Don’t get cocky.” She told him holding her hand out for the bow, he passed it to her. “Right.” She tried to remember what he’d told her, “No talking.” She pretended to chastise him. She held the bow up trying to remember what he’d said about the straight line. 

“Lower your elbow.” He told her.

“You’re talking.” She shot him a glare, he held up his hands in surrender and began to laugh. “Now you’re laughing.” She giggled, eventually she haphazardly shot the arrow off into the grass and her and Legolas walked over to retrieve it. 

“Archery’s not really my forte.” She commented as she pulled the arrow out the ground and passed it to him. He took it but didn’t move away, they looked at each for several moments as if under some unbreakable enchantment. Legolas moved towards her so they stood flush against each other. She didn’t realise she was leaning forwards until he moved back.

“You should use a sword.” He said.

“What?” She cocked her head to the side, was that some kind of Middle Earth slang?

“If you are not very adept at archery.” Legolas clarified.

“Right, of course.” She nodded, had she totally misread that moment? Legolas began to head back towards the hall, Lily followed feeling completely deflated and a little bit rejected. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  


 


	5. Staying or Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading this, hope you enjoy it! x

When Lily got back inside her room, she began washing her travelling clothes in a basin on the side, she wasn't really sure what to do without a washing machine to do all the work. When they seemed sufficiently clean she laid them out to dry and flopped onto the bed. She was sure Legolas had seemed kind of into her, unless she’d just projected her own feelings onto him. Wait, did she have feelings for him? She wanted to scream into the pillow for the rest of eternity, however a knock on the door derailed those plans. She opened it slowly and saw Aragorn standing there looking like his usual, serious self.

“Yo.” Lily greeted gloomily. “I mean hello” She corrected, shaking her head. Aragorn gave her a patient and slightly bemused smile. 

“Dinner is in the hall.” He told her, she nodded but he didn’t leave.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, slightly concerned. She didn’t think Aragorn would have come to tell her his deepest secrets so she didn’t know why she’d asked that question. 

“Yes,” He replied, “And no”.

“You’re talking like Gandalf.” She smiled and Aragorn chuckled deeply. 

“Sorry,” He apologized. “It’s just Legolas-” Lily tensed up and Aragorn seemed to realise the change. “Have you quarrelled?”, Aragorn pressed. 

“No,” She replied honestly “Why?”.

“I know he went to teach you archery and he came back a little...brooding.” Aragorn leant against the door-frame. 

“Maybe because I’m so terrible?” Lily offered. “I honestly don’t know though.” She wished she did.

“Well, are you coming to dinner?” He asked her good-naturedly. 

“In a moment.” She muttered, he nodded his head and departed. Lily shut the door and went back to the bed. If Legolas was ‘brooding’ then that meant he was thinking about that moment in the fields as well. Lily’s stomach gave a warning growl and she decided to get up and go to dinner, even if she did have to come into contact with Legolas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“They will be 300 leagues from here by now, Éomer cannot help us.” Came Theoden’s voice as Lily sat down at a table with a few of the King’s guards, everyone was following the intense exchange that was going on. Gandalf went to speak but Theoden stopped him. “I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people,” Theoden said resolutely, “I will not risk open war”.

“Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not.” Aragorn bit back.

“Yeah!” Lily said more loudly than she planned to, the King’s guards glared at her warningly. Gandalf gave her an indulgent smile. 

“When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan.” Theoden replied snappishly, it really was all kicking off here. Lily looked down awkwardly at her broth. 

“Then what is the king’s decision?” Gandalf asked diplomatically. 

“The people of Rohan must be protected.” Theoden placed his head in his hand, obviously in deep thought. “Helm’s Deep has long been a place of security for my people.” He told the hall. Gandalf and Aragorn eyed each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation, Lily lent onto the table, was it always such heavy going in Middle Earth?

“Empty the city in the morning, we make for Helm’s Deep.” Theoden nodded to a guard seated on Lily’s table. Everyone slowly started clearing out but Lily was lost in thought, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gimli.

“Are ya alright lassie?” The dwarf asked her, she was touched by his concern. Maybe he’d realised she wasn’t a untrustworthy freak. Okay, he probably still thought she was a freak. 

“Quite alright, thank you.” She smiled, Gimli nodded and left the hall. She was alone. Maybe she wasn’t meant for this place, what did she know of battles and quests? Nothing. Losing the internet connection was as big as her day to day problems got, not fighting for your life and the life of the people around you. She should leave, it would be easier on all fronts if she left. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got to her room she found an old knapsack by the side of the dresser, she assumed the maid had left it for her. She quickly stuffed her travelling clothes into it and decided to wear the dress for now, the corridor outside her room was incredibly quiet and dark, perfect for sneaking away unnoticed. She shuffled to the dining hall and took the food that was left, wrapping it in a piece of cloth. She assumed the place would have some sort of armoury, considering the amount of guards. Lily managed to get to it without bumping into anyone, she picked up a sword but it felt like it weighed more than her and it clammered to the ground.

“ Shhh!” She hissed at the metal object on the floor, she picked up another one. This one was much lighter and it seemed to fit to her hand perfectly. She did some random moves with it that she’d seen in Mulan or something like that.  _ Okay, not the time for that.  _ She got a belt out of her knapsack and tied it round her, sliding the sword through it. She looked prepared but she knew she wouldn’t last over a day out there on her own. However it seemed pretty likely that she was going to die in Middle Earth soon anyway so it didn’t matter whether it happened by starving in the wilderness or being killed by an orc at Helm’s Deep. She left the armoury and the main hall, she had reached the bottom of the stone steps when a voice from above (not God) shouted her name. She turned around and saw Legolas standing at the side of the hall. He took perhaps three steps at a time and was in front of her within moments. 

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question. Lily vaguely thought whether she could lie but it was pretty clear she was leaving.

“Yes.” She confirmed, pulling her knapsack higher onto her shoulders.

“Why?” Legolas asked, looking slightly hurt and a little confused.

“I don’t belong in this world, Legolas.” She replied honestly, a traitorous tear slid down her cheek, she hoped he wouldn’t see it in darkness. He brushed it away with his thumb.

“You belong with-” He trailed off into silence. Was he going to say me? Lily felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. “You belong with those who are on this journey with you.” He amended, well he was winning her over quite easily. “Lady Lily?” He asked. 

“Just Lily”, She shook her head at him trying not to laugh.

“Lily.” He whispered, moving closer. She looked up at him. “I do not wish to be unfair but did you really think you’d last a day on your own.” He laughed teasingly, she whacked him with the knapsack. 

“I could last a day.” Perhaps. “I’m armed”, She told him confidently. 

“And between sunset and now you’ve learnt to wield a sword?” Legolas asked her skeptically.

“Yes.” She turned away so that her grin wouldn’t give her away, although she was pretty sure he wouldn’t believe her anyway. 

“ Show me.” He called her out on it, she looked at him trying not to lose face. She pulled out her sword and turned it over in her hand.  _ What did people in do in the movies? _ She asked herself. She did some moves that she could think of and it was surprisingly easy, the sword just felt like an extension of her arm. “Fairly good.” Legolas said sincerely. 

“Really?” She looked at him like he was a lunatic, “I mean...I know”. She put the sword back in her belt. 

“Do you want to go back or do you want to leave?” Legolas asked bringing the conversation back to a more serious subject.

“I think you know.” Lily rolled her eyes, Legolas smiled brightly back at her.

“In that case.” He took her knapsack from her shoulders and put it over his own, he began walking back to the hall, Lily laughed to herself before following him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning as Lily pottered around her room, the servant girl came in.

“Sorry, I never got your name.” Lily smiled brightly.

“It’s Esther,” The servant replied warmly. “I’ve got some more travelling clothes ready, you don’t want to be going around in a lovely dress like that my lady.” Esther told her. Lily did realise that the purple velvet dress was not at all practical for Middle Earth. “I know you keep company with the elf, dwarf, man and wizard,” She said but not in a reproachful way, she seemed rather impressed. “So I assume you’ll be fighting?” Esther asked politely.

“Well this is Middle Earth so it’s pretty likely.” Lily laughed but realised that what she said was true, she may have to fight.

“I thought as much, anyway I want to get you a tunic in the colour of your homeland.” Esther stated. “So where are you from? Mirkwood, Rivendell?” She guessed. _None of the above._

“Oh, I’m not from this realm, my homeland is called England”, Lily felt a rush of homesickness as she said this.

“And does 'England' have a colour?” Esther asked intrigued. 

“Yes, it’s colour is red.” Lily told her, Esther nodded understandingly.

“We have a couple of red tunics, I’ll go and fetch your clothes my lady.” She nodded.

“Thank you.” Lily smiled as Esther left. She sat on the bed, her body sagging with sadness; she missed her family, her friends, a good cup of tea, she even missed university despite the constant stress. But things were pretty exciting here and there was Legolas, Lily was grinning to herself when Esther came back in holding brown trousers and a red tunic. Lily began to change into them.

“What do you think of Legolas…the elf prince guy?” Lily asked as she pulled the tunic on and the trousers. She found herself wondering whether it made her look good rather than whether it could last a considerable amount of wear and tear, clearly her priorities were well in order. 

“Oh,” Esther obviously wasn’t asked about personal things much. “He’s very handsome and very respectful and kind, from what I can tell”. Lily thought about that, it was true and she wondered whether Legolas’ ever totally lost it and went all fiery and...mmmm. 

“Yes.” Lily agreed as she pulled her boots on. “How do I look?” She gave a twirl, her hair was wavy after being braided for so long. She actually felt pretty good, seeing as Lily spent most of time wearing sweatpants.

“Very fine my lady, red becomes you.” Esther giggled. Lily grinned as she picked up her sword and knapsack and set out to find the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


 


	6. Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! :D x

Lily walked into the stables, feeling pretty calm despite the panic that was shadowing Edoras. She found her four companions having a pretty heated discussion. 

“Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold” Gandalf lectured, Aragorn nodded sagely. 

“They will hold.” Aragorn promised confidently, as Gandalf mounted Shadowfax. 

“With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.” Gandalf rode off at top speed out of the stable. 

“Well that was helpful.” Lily commented, the three guys turned round at the sound of her voice. 

“Gandalf can be quite vague.” Aragorn smiled softly.

“Quite vague, he’s maddeningly unhelpful.” Gimli grunted, Lily nodded in agreement. 

“We should get you a horse.” Aragorn said, looking around the stable.

“I can’t ride.” Lily replied honestly, they all looked a little surprised. “It is not common practice in my realm.” She clarified, she began to wonder how much shorter the films would be if they had cars. It would of been so much easier.

“ You will ride with me.” Legolas stated. “If you have no objection?” Legolas looked at her, really looked at her. 

“None at all” Lily replied a little breathlessly, oh god she was acting like such an idiot. She walked up to Legolas as he readied his horse, he lifted the saddle and placed her sword there. She realised she was just staring at him like a creep as he worked.

“I see you’ve gone for absolute subtlety?” Legolas chuckled nodding towards her tunic. 

“Colour of my homeland.” She said absently, Legolas stopped working and looked at her intently. 

“Do you miss it very much?” He asked gently. 

“I miss it but this realm is rather...distracting.” She smiled up at him, he chuckled and went back to his horse.

“Much like you then.” He commented, as he tightened the girth. 

“You think I’m distracting?” Lily questioned lightly, she’d never been good at flirting but why not give a go? 

“Unfairly so.” He replied giving her a quick glance, he looked at the horse and nodded. Aragorn and Gimli were ready to go but waited for Legolas and Lily. Legolas held Lily’s waist and helped her onto the horse, pulling himself up smoothly afterwards. 

“Have you got all you need?” Legolas turned to ask her, his face an inch from hers. 

“Um...” She trailed off, what had he said? She just nodded, he looked at her for a moment before beginning to ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The displaced people rode and walked over the plains of Rohan, Lily felt the low morale in the air and it was a real come down.

“Tell me about your realm.” Legolas demanded lightly, as if he’d sensed how hopeless she was feeling. 

“Well what would you like to know?” She asked brightly, it felt strange being centimetres away from his face, her arms woven around his waist as they rode. 

“Anything...everything.” He told her, Lily grinned to herself. How could she explain it without freaking him out?

“Well my realm is called Earth and it is split into many countries,” She began. “I come from a country called England, it rains a lot but it's still pretty good,” She didn’t know where to begin. “There are forests, beaches, lakes, moors, lowland, rolling hills and fields.” Lily realised she sounded like a tourist brochure. “Then there is the capital city, London, where the queen lives.” She explained, she couldn’t be bothered to go into the concept of industrialisation and urbanisation. “However England is but a small part of the world, there are so many countries...all with different languages.” She finished. 

“You speak Westron, that must be the language of England?” Legolas guessed, sounding genuinely captivated, Lily couldn’t help but smile.

“We call it English.” Lily replied. 

“That’s a little entitled.” Legolas told her.

“That’s English.” She laughed, Legolas chuckled softly.

“So, do you speak any other languages?” Legolas asked her, she vaguely remembered some GCSE German. Lily did own some corny book about saying I love you in different languages, a gift from one of those “boyfriends” you have when you’re about eight. 

“ Not really,” She told him, “I can say the same phrase in many different languages”. She couldn’t really start saying  _ I love you _ over and over again to him though.

“What phrase?” He questioned, oh crap. 

“I love you...but it’s from this book, I didn’t actively research it.” She clarified, glad he couldn’t see her going bright red. This was so awkward. 

“Can you tell me? I’m interested.” He was so collected, how did he do it?

“Sure.” She conceded spurred on by his lack of embarrassment. “In Arabic it’s Ana Behibak, Chinese is Wo ai ni, French is Je t'aime, German is Ich liebe dich, Italian is Ti amo, Te quiero is Spanish and Swahili is Naku penda.” Lily finished, impressed by her own memory. “That’s all I can remember.” She apologised. 

“It was a pleasure to hear.” Legolas replied gently. “I mean you could have been saying anything but it sounded pleasant”. He laughed and she whacked him playfully on the arm which made them laugh more. The sun was beginning to set, soft pinks and rich purples lit the horizon over the plains. Lily placed her cheek against Legolas’ back, resting her head and trying not to let out a sigh of contentment. 

“Can you speak to me in Elvish?” Lily asked boldly. 

“What would you like me to say?” His voice was a near whisper. 

“I don’t mind.” She muttered as she closed her eyes. 

“ Esta sinome, Lirimaer” He muttered, his voice gentle as a breeze. Lily was already falling asleep and even if she had been fully awake, she did not know Elvish. His words meant:  _ rest here, lovely one.  _ “ Oio naa elealla alasse'” Legolas breathed, the sun had now hidden itself for the night and darkness had fallen. His last phrase said:  _ Ever is thy sight a joy.  _ And to him it was, he wished he could say it to Lily in her own language but he always stopped himself. He rode on in silence knowing Lily had fallen asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily predictably dreamt of Legolas, but clearly he was what had filtered most into her subconscious. The setting of the dream was very nondescript and who cares when you're having a sex dream about Legolas. Lily was woken up by the sound of conversation and the slowing of movement. She woke up and hazily realised the group was stopping.

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked slightly confused and still half asleep. Legolas jumped off the horse with his usual athletic ease, Lily flopped ungracefully into Legolas’ arms as he helped her off.

“Nothing’s wrong,” He replied coolly, “They’re setting up camp...the people need to sleep.” Legolas explained. He seemed to be looking anywhere but her. “I’m going to find Aragorn and Gimli.” Legolas moved in the other direction. Well that wasn’t weird at all. Lily trailed awkwardly around the camp for a while looking for people to talk to or sit with, but everyone was going to sleep. Maybe she should go back to sleep? She was still tired but she was always tired, it was just her natural state like it is with most students. Eventually a deep, gravelly voice called to her. 

“Would you like some stew?” Lily turned to see one of the guards she had sat with in the hall of Meduseld. Lily sat on the grass next to him.

“Thank you.” Lily said genuinely as she sipped some of the stew, they passed it back and forth continually.

“Where are your companions?” The middle-aged man looked out over the camp. Lily shrugged, wherever they were, she obviously wasn’t included. It was pitch black now and the plains were freezing, there were a few fires lit here and there. Lily shivered. “You’re cold.” The guard said and pulled a woollen blanket from his knapsack, he placed it around Lily. 

“Thank you.” Lily wrapped it tightly around herself and asked for his name, it was Igmund. 

“You should get some sleep, we still have a long journey ahead, my lady.” Igmund laid back on the grass, Lily did the same. It was weird how she was sleeping next to someone she barely knew but she still felt safe. As Lily laid there listening to Igmund’s snoring she couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that Legolas had just left her, had she annoyed him? She decided to put it out of her mind for now and she soon fell asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Lily,” A voice washed over her as she woke up, it was still the dead of night. She turned to the right and saw Igmund still snoring. “Lily”, she looked up to see Legolas kneeling by the side of her. “I was looking for you, are you alright?” Legolas’ eyes flitted to Igmund and then back to Lily. 

“What?” She asked sleepily. “I’m fine.” Lily closed her eyes again, feeling irrationally angry at Legolas for waking her up.

“We’re sleeping over there,” Legolas told her quietly, “Would you like to move?” His voice was warm and full of kindness. 

“No” Lily mumbled exhausted. “So tired.”, She whispered as she rolled over so she was facing Igmund again. 

“Lily,” Legolas whispered.

“For god sake...what?” Lily slurred her words together as she rolled back over to Legolas. 

“Goodnight.” He said soothingly, Lily looked up at him and tried to wake up a little. He was still knelt by her, Lily had lost her coherent thought so she just reached up and gently touched Legolas’ face. 

“Night.” She whispered tiredly, Legolas wrapped her hand in his before dropping it and disappearing into the night. Lily fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  


 


	7. Under Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, any feedback is appreciated! :) To the reviewer on the last chapter, thank you for your review x I will insert a picture of Lucy Griffiths, who I imagine Lily to look like, I only really describe her looks when it seems necessary. I will update once/twice a week and I will hopefully post a chapter from Legolas' point of view in the future. Thank you for reading. x

[Who I imagine Lily as x](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwnexlvQmM1qhiah7o1_500.gif) 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lily woke up to the jostling and packing up of the camp, they were moving on then. She got to her feet, Igmund was gone and she couldn’t see her three companions. She tried to remember where she got off the horse last night and continued to wander through the crowds.

“Looking for me?” A mellow voice came from behind her, she turned and gave him an incredulous look. 

“Perhaps,” Lily shrugged. “Which way is our horse?” She asked him softly, he laughed throatily, so Legolas was a morning person, right. He held her shoulders and turned her around. They walked in relative silence, Lily waved when she spotted Aragorn and Gimli, just before Legolas put her on the horse. 

“So,” Lily broke the silence as they rode. “What happened yesterday evening, you just walked off when we got to the camp.” Lily told him as calmly as she could, trying to be casual.

“Did I?” He replied evenly. Lily was pretty sure he knew exactly what she talking about. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Legolas asked a little bashfully, what?

“Don’t try changing the subject, buddy.” Lily shook her head, anyway she didn’t talk in her sleep apart from one or two times when she was younger. 

“I’m not.” He replied, turning the horse slightly to the left. 

“I don’t understand.” Lily told him honestly.

“You talked in your sleep...about me” Legolas explained. Well that’s not so bad, then the pieces fell into place and Lily’s mind starting screaming: SEX DREAM, SEX DREAM, SEX DREAM!

“Shit.” Lily’s eyes widened. She wanted to fall into a pit and die, well not really but she was very embarrassed. Lily told herself it might not have been incriminating, it could have been very PG. “What did I say?” Lily whispered trying not to combust from the level of embarrassment she was experiencing. Legolas was silent. “You can tell me, I won’t be embarrassed” Lily lied, she wanted to know.

“Well you were moaning a lot.” Legolas began, okay maybe she didn’t want to know. “And then-” He trailed off. Lily felt she was watching a horror film, she wanted to hide under a cushion but she also had the urge to know. 

“Then?” Lily pushed, closing her eyes as if that would make the situation better. 

“I'm not going to be embarrass you like that.” He sighed. She had passed embarrassment, Lily was well on the way to never wanting to show her face again. Then she remembered the dream, what she'd said. Oh, Christ . She’d actually said ‘Fuck me Legolas’, she'd said that and he’d actually heard it. Doom. 

“Well, it was just a dream.” Lily tried to sound casual, it didn’t work. “Sorry, now I understand why you ran off last night,” She joked, Legolas slowed the horse down a little. 

“I didn’t run off.” Legolas replied, they clearly had very different definitions of running off. “I just needed to be apart from you because of the emotions I was experiencing.” He told her evenly, Lily grinned to herself. So that was it, she’d turned Legolas on. 

“I see”, She felt a little less embarrassed now. 

“Sorry I left you and sorry I woke you up.” He apologised. Lily suddenly remembered that he did wake her up, that she’d touched his cheek and he’d held her hand. She liked Legolas, there was no point in denying it. She liked him. 

“I didn’t mind too much” She replied, Legolas scoffed. “Okay, maybe I minded a little” She conceded. Lily put her head against his back contentedly and looked at the group, she saw Aragorn talking to a blonde woman who had been at the hall in Edoras...Eowyn or something? “Who’s Aragorn talking to?” Lily watched the way they interacted, Eowyn obviously liked Aragorn but Aragorn seemed reluctant. Legolas gave them a quick glance.

“Eowyn, she is Theoden’s niece” Legolas commented.

“She likes him,” Lily noted. “He doesn’t feel the same.” She wasn’t sure whether she was in the same position, Legolas seemed fond of her but did he like her...she didn’t know. 

“Aragorn is in love with Arwen, the Evenstar.” Legolas told her; she remembered Arwen from the films, she’d always wanted Aragorn and her to be together. Lily couldn’t remember if he ended up with Arwen or Eowyn, I mean the names alone are confusing. 

“That’s unfortunate for her,” Lily said absently, “It’s horrible liking someone who doesn’t feel the same.” She added, giving a heavy-handed hint. Lily wasn’t just talking about Legolas though, she’d known a couple of guys who she liked more than they liked her. 

“You know this feeling?” Legolas inquired.

“Most people do,” Lily replied confidently, was he saying he hadn’t? “So you're saying every person you’ve liked has liked you in return?” Lily clarified, this was just typical, Legolas had never been rejected. 

“I have only liked one person like that in the past and I think in some way she felt the same, even briefly.” He told her, he’s only ever liked one person? 

“I thought you were really old though.” Lily commented, weren’t elves immortal or whatever?

“I’m nearly 2000.” He told her, she couldn’t even get it straight in her head that someone could be that age. 

“And you’ve only ever like someone once!” Lily felt like she was going to implode.

“Yes, how old are you?” He asked calmly.

“I’m 20!” She told him still thinking of how Legolas had only liked one person in 2000 years, it must be slim pickings on Middle Earth.

“I thought you seemed quite young.” Legolas replied, Lily wasn’t sure what he meant by that, probably something insulting. 

“Yeah, well I’m new to the elf thing” She told him bitterly.

“And how many people have you liked in your extensive 20 years?” He chuckled lightly. 

“Well not many I admit,” She replied. “Robert and Peter were the main ones, Brody as well but that was pretty brief.” Lily finished, they were all her previous boyfriends although Brody and Robert both turned out to be dicks. 

“Three partners.” Legolas’ voice sounded a bit overly controlled, probably thinking that Lily was a huge slut by Elvish standards. 

“Robert was my first partner, I was 18 when we got together...he broke up with me because I wouldn’t well...have sex.” Lily told him. “Peter was next and we got along brilliantly but he turned out to like men so we broke up, we stayed friends though,” Lily missed Peter, he was a good mate. “Me and Brody broke up about 7 months ago, we weren’t together long but he wanted to you know...get intimate very quickly, I said no and found him in bed with some random woman the next day so that ended”. Lily had never felt a real connection to any of them and she didn’t think they had felt one for her either. “Anyway, I’m still pure or whatever so don’t go casting me of the horse.” Lily joked and Legolas chuckled.

“I would not mind if you were impure, it would not make you any less special to me or make me less fond of you.” Legolas replied openly, Lily didn’t really like cheese but when it was from Legolas she couldn’t get enough. Lily lent forwards and lightly kissed Legolas’ cheek. “Maybe I’ll be sentimental more often”, He chuckled as he started riding faster. After a while Legolas slowed the horse to a stop and jumped down, he quickly ran and stood on a rocky outcrop looking out into the distance. 

“Legolas!” Lily called concerned, what had he seen? She held the reins tightly, looking back to the mountains and seeing the trail of people coming around them, the guards all looked at Legolas curiously. Two of them went riding past him to look out over the hilly landscape. Suddenly the guards were in a fight with some sort of wolf/bear who threw one of them to the ground and lunged for the other, everyone was alerted by their cries of ‘WARGS!’. Legolas fired an arrow, felling the ‘warg’ and slitting the throat of the orc riding it. Aragorn ran to Legolas, Legolas told him something and Aragorn quickly came running back. Theoden rode up to him looking every inch the prepared king.

“What is it? What do you see?” He asked him. 

“Warg! We are under attack.” Aragorn told him, suddenly everyone burst into a mad panic. Aragorn ran off into the crowd.

“All riders to the head of the column!” Theoden yelled, was Lily a rider? She looked out and saw Legolas still standing on the ridge then suddenly he ran out of view. Lily’s heart felt like it had dropped several thousand feet.

“You must lead the people to Helm’s Deep, and make haste.” Theoden told Eowyn, Lily watched them almost in a trance. 

“I can fight!” She snapped. 

“No, you must do this...for me.” Theoden looked at her protectively, lovingly. Eowyn nodded, he and the warriors began riding over the ridge, Gimli and Aragorn included. Eowyn and Aragorn locked eyes before he went out of sight. 

“Make for the lower ground!” Eowyn called, her eyes met Lily’s. Lily was torn, she would be of more use moving the people. Besides, Legolas had probably been in hundreds of fights and she’d been in none, apart from one scuffle she accidentally got involved in outside a nightclub. But she couldn’t leave him. Lily held the reins and jumped down, landing ungracefully on her back. She got up to try and find Eowyn, when she did she gave the reins to her. 

“What are you doing?” Eowyn frowned. Lily pulled her sword from under the horses’ saddle. 

“ Can’t ride.” Lily yelled as she ran off over the ridge, when she got to the other side she saw Theoden’s men and the warg scouts about to make contact. She spotted Legolas and Gimli on the same horse and Aragorn riding into the fray. As the two sides clashed the plains filled with the sounds of swords, shields and screams.

 


End file.
